1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mud flap devices and more particularly pertains to a new mud flap device for positioning on a floor rail of a truck or trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mud flap devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be quickly retrofitted to any existing mud flap mounting when a mud flap needs to be replaced while on a roadway.